peelfandomcom-20200213-history
02 February 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-02-02 ; Comments * Peel plays four tracks released on the Sub Pop label including both sides of Hole's single, played separately rather than next to each other. * Lots of news updates in this programme due to the Gulf war taking place. * Peel dedicates an O.V. Wright medley to the Pig, which has amongst the songs a cover of Percy Sledge's When A Man Loves A Woman. Sessions *Force Fed #2, recorded 8th January 1991, first broadcast. * Mighty Force #1, recorded 6th November 1990, repeat, originally broadcast 17 November 1990 Tracklisting *'File 2' begins at start of show. File 1 cuts in during first track, 3:29 into show. File 3 cuts in during the first track. *Fluke: Joni (album - The Techno Rose Of Blighty) Creation CRE LP 072 *Krispy 3: Destroy All The Stereotypes (12") K3 K3 002 *Force Fed: I Don't Know (session) *Tiger: Tom The Peeper (7") Exterminator EXT# 15 *James: So Many Ways (album - Stutter) Sire JIMLP 1 *''John opens the wrong microphone, a first he claims'' *Gang Starr: Take A Rest (album - Step In The Arena) Cool Tempo CTLP 21 *Captain Beefheart and Magic Band: Low Yoyo Stuff (twin album - The Spotlight Kid / Clear Spot) Reprise 7599-26249-2 *''news'' *Mighty Force: Freebass (session) *Jailcell Recipes: Worn Down (7" - Worn Down b/w Jealous Again) First Strike FST 011 *Th' Faith Healers: Gorgeous Blue Flower In My Garden (12" - A Picture Of Health EP) Too Pure PURE 3 *Earth Beat Synphonic: Flight (split 12" EP with Movement - Raw Beats 2) Warrior WRR12 013 *''tape flip on File 2 during above track'' *Force Fed: Burn My Back (session) *Little Walter: Mean Old World (Boss Blues Harmonica) Chess check audio *Boss Hog: Pete Shore (album - Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile ARR 89192-1 *Planet Cook: Magic Roundabout (12") Beast Baseball ROAR 003 *Melvins: It's Shoved (album - Bullhead) Tupelo TUP LP26 *Red Hour: Five Questions (7") Cogent RHCOG5 *Diblo & Matchatcha: Vouma (album - Boum-Tonnerre) Afric Music AF 005 *Thing: Blu 4 U (7") Noiseville NOISEVILLE #14 *Spælimenninir Í Hoydølum: Reinlender - Norway (album - Umaftur) Self Released SHD 2 *Mighty Force: Antarctica (session) *''news'' *Force Fed: Fast Forward (session) *'File 2' ends during above track *Sanchez: Whip Appeal (single) Mafia And Fluxy *'File 1 '''cuts out *Pink Industry: Don't Let Go (album - Low Technology) Zulu *'File 3 cuts out *Subject 13: Eternity (Spiritual Dub Mix) (12") Vinyl Solution *Hole: Dicknail (7") Sub Pop *Rein Sanction: Creel (7") Sub Pop *Reverend Horton Heat: Psychobilly Freakout (7") Sub Pop *Hole: Burnblack (7" - Dicknail) Sub Pop *''news'' *Midwich Cuckoos: Show Me (12") Big Noise *Big John Greer: I'm The Fat Man (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Not On Label *Force Fed: One Million Miles (session) *Blind Lemon Jefferson: Match Box Blues (album - King Of The Country Blues) Yazoo *Shaggs: That Little Sports Car (album - The Shaggs) Rounder '''# *Cutty Ranks: Tan Guard (7") World-A-Music *Dawson: White Colonial (album - Barf Market: You're Ontae Plums) Gruff Wit *Mighty Force: Dive (session) *Catherine Wheel: Salt (12" - She's My Friend) Wilde Club *''news'' *Drive: Greasegun (12") First Strike *O.V. Wright: Medley: God Bless Our Love, When A Man Loves A Woman, That's How Strong My Love Is (album - That's How Strong My Love Is) Hi *Butthole Surfers: Golden Showers (album - Piouhgd) Rough Trade *''Hit The Right Note competition trailer by Mark Goodier'' *Butthole Surfers: Lonesome Bulldog III (album - Piouhgd) Rough Trade *Hardnoise: Mice In The Presence Of The Lion (Part 1) (12" - Serve Tea, Then Murder) Music Of Life *Jesus Lizard: Seasick (album - Goat) Touch And Go Tracks marked #''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910202 - 128 kbps.mp3 * 2) 1991-02-02 Peel Show R142.mp3 * 3) John Peel 2nd Feb 1991.mp3 * 4) 020A-B7862XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 5) 1991-02-xx a best of peel vol 22 part one introductions ;Length *1) 1:34:32 *2) 1:33:21 (to 0:03:29 unique) *3) 1:34:16 *4) 3:00:13 *5) 0:46:20 (0:36:06 - 0:38:46) ;Other *1) Rather muffled *2) Created from R142 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22. *3) Many thanks to Tim. *4) Recordings at the British Library *5) Many thanks to Mike. ;Available * 1) Mooo Server (See Peel Mailing List.) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B7862/1) * 5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:British Library